Consejo Escolar & Raimon FM
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: ¿Quieres conocer la vida de los chicos del Consejo Escolar y de Raimon FM? ¡Pues adelante!
1. ¡Miembos del Consejo Escolar!

**Ola a todos! (haciendo una reverencia mientras se quita un sombrero de copa (?)) XDD que tal? Espero que bien! Espero que os guste este nuevo y alocado fic que traigo, porque os aseguro que hay risas garantizadas! si no te ríes, es que no eres humano! (?) XDD olvidad eso último!**

**Ah, por cierto! Aviso que habrá una pareja hetero, Tachimukai x Haruna, así que no digáis que no avisé! El que avisa no es traidor! XD Bueno, las otras parejas irán apareciendo poco a poco, y por favor, no seáis duros conmigo, este es mi primer intento de comedia pura! XDD**

**ADVERTENCIA: Nivel alto de frikismo en este fic! XDD Además de la existencia de palabras fuertes (ehh, insultos principalmente made in Nagumo Haruya! XDD) y... un poco (bastante) Ooc en Tachimukai, Atsuya y... ¿Shirou? No sé! XDD**

**Disfrutad!**

* * *

La mirada atónita de Atsuya se podría comparar con cualquier cosa… atónita. No podía creerlo, había sido elegido… ¡y lo peor es que no recordaba haberse presentado! Pero bueno ¡ahora eso no era el problema!

El problema, ah sí… el problema… ¡el problema era porque demonios había sido elegido para ser presidente del Consejo Escolar!

—_¿Qué demonios…? _—se preguntó mentalmente el pequeño Fubuki mientras ponía sus manos en sus mejillas y abría la boca con horror… una escena dramática muy típica, sí señor. En fin, el pequeño de los Fubuki estaba absorto y completamente desorientado… ¡¿cómo había llegado a esto?!

—Presidente del Consejo ¿eh? —soltó un profesor algo molesto, cuando Atsuya le miró vio que era el Sapo. El profesor era Hiru Atori, pero bueno… el viejito tenía cara de sapo y se quedó con el apodo, vamos.

—_No lo entiendo, ¡quién ha puesto mi nombre en el Consejo! ¡No recuerdo haberlo hecho! _—se gritaba mentalmente Atsuya mientras intentaba razonar… ¡que razonamiento ni que ocho cuartos! ¡No tenía nada de sentido!

**1. ¡Miembros del Consejo Escolar!**

El pequeño pelirrosa miraba el salón que representaba el supuesto Consejo Escolar. Un suspiro salió de sus labios algo deprimido y se sentó en la silla del presidente, que supuestamente era él.

Dio de repente un respingo en cuanto se sentó y en sus ojos se formaron estrellitas.

—¡Q-Que cómodo es este asiento! —gritaba como un niño pequeño mientras daba saltitos en el asiento, mientras reía como un loco desquiciado. La gente que pasaba por delante del Consejo (ya que, por mala suerte, Atsuya dejó la puerta abierta) le miraba como si fuera un bicho raro.

Rápidamente dejó de dar saltitos y se fijó en que había una pequeña hoja en su escritorio. La cogió y vio que eran los nombres de los integrantes del Consejo.

—Veamos… ¡Nah! ¡Tachi está! ¡Y Haruna también! —exclamó mientras se sorprendía, pero después puso una sonrisa maliciosa—. Ah~ podré molestarlos cada vez más. ¡Genial! ¡Por fin veo beneficios sobre ser presidente el Consejo Escolar! Ejem… sigamos…

**Ficha**

**Presidente: **Fubuki Atsuya

**Vicepresidente: **Terumi Afuro

**Tesorero: **Tachimukai Yuuki

**Primer secretario: **Goenji Shuuya

**Segundo secretario: **Fubuki Shirou

**Tercer secretario: **Suzuno Fuusuke

**Secretaria: **Haruna Otonashi

Unas rayitas azules de horror aparecieron en el rostro de Atsuya cuando se fijó en el resto de los nombres. ¡El pecho pincho que se parecía a Son Goku estaba en el Consejo! ¡Y no solo él, sino también su hermano! ¡Y qué decir del cubo de hielo de Suzuno Fuusuke! ¡Ah, como se podría olvidar del supuesto Dios, Terumi Afuro, conocido como Aphrodi!

—¡¿Se puede saber qué clase de subordinados son estos?! —gritó el pelirrosa histérico mientras tiraba la ficha por la ventana, como todo buen político, sí señor.

El timbre de repente sonó y el chico dio un saltito… las clases empezaban y en el descanso tendría una supuesta reunión con los profesores.

—_Ah, adiós a mis horas lindas de descanso _—se lamentaba mentalmente Atsuya con un río de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, pero después se detuvo—_. No espera, no son horas… ¡solo es media hora! ¡Esto es explotación infantil!_

Bien, dejando eso de lado, el pelirrosa salió en dirección a su aula, no quería llegar tarde.

…

Los profesores estaban parados en la sala esperando a alguien. ¿A quién? ¡Al inútil del presiente del Consejo que no aparecía por ningún lado!

—¡Este niño es impuntual! ¡Ya no es presiente! —gritó de nuevo el Sapo… quiero decir, Hiru Atori. Un profesor que estaba allí lo miró con cansancio, era bastante joven y atractivo de cabello castaño ondulado color miel y ojos azules claros… el director y profesor de matemáticas, Itami Akito.

—No puedes destituir al chaval por llegar tarde, ¡y quién toma las decisiones soy yo! ¡El director soy yo y no tú!

—¡Presiente dimisión!

—¡Cállate ya! —gritaron todos los que estaban allí.

De repente, la puerta se abrió. Atsuya entró rápidamente con una napolitana de chocolate en la boca a medio comer. Los profesores le miraron con una gota en la cabeza y suspiraron resignados… realmente seguían sin entender cómo pudo salir elegido para presidente del Consejo alguien así.

—¡Presidente dimisión! —gritó de nuevo el Sapo. Akito notó una gran vena formándose en su sien y berreó furioso y con cara asesina:

—¡A callar!

Un signo de interrogación se formó encima de la cabeza del pelirrosa y entró en la sala, sentándose en un asiento vacío.

—¡Bien! ¡Empecemosh! —exclamó Atsuya con la boca llena mientras seguía comiendo su napolitana de chocolate. Un tic se formó en la cabeza del profesor de historia, Makei Takao, un cincuentón y gruñó:

—Chico, no se habla con la boca llena.

—¡Es un mal ejemplo! ¡Dimite!

—¡Qué te calles, coño!

Menudo caos. Mientras tanto, en el descanso…

—No puedo creer que mi hermano saliera elegido presidente —susurró Fubuki Shirou mientras daba un suspiro de resignación. Miró su croissant y después lo llevó de nuevo a la boca.

—Ah sí, cuesta creerlo —dijo Goenji Shuuya con indiferencia mientras bebía su batido de chocolate. Afuro sonrió y comentó:

—Tampoco es tan extraño, seguro que en realidad es muy aplicando, ¿no lo crees Suzuno?

—… —sí, ese era Suzuno.

—_¿Aplicado? No en esta vida _—pensó Shuuya con una gota en la cabeza mientras miraba a Aphrodi.

—En todo caso, también me cuesta creer que me hayan elegido —soltó Shirou mientras ponía una cara pensativa. Goenji lo miró de reojo y contestó:

—Eh~ sí, a mí también me cuesta creer que hayas salido elegido.

Una vena se formó en la cabeza de Fubuki y miró a Shuuya con ojos asesinos.

—¡Por tu propio bien espero que no fueras tú quien haya dicho eso!

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el peliblanco haciéndose el desinteresado—. No recuerdo haber dicho nada.

—¡Deja de fastidiar!

Afuro suspiró y negó con la cabeza en cuanto vio eso… ya estaban discutiendo como siempre.

En el Consejo…

Los integrantes del Consejo estaban de pie en el salón mirando de un lado a otro. Estaban allí, sin hacer nada ni moverse.

—Qué alguien me explique a quién esperamos —susurró Tachimukai mientras daba un suspiro. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Haruna y contestó:

—Me parece que a Atsuya…

—¡Nada de Atsuya, ahora soy vuestro presidente!

La voz chillona de Atsuya, o presidente, llegó a ellos y los chicos no pudieron evitar mirar hacia atrás. Allí venía Atsuya con una sonrisa despampanante y avanzaba con seguridad… como un buen político, claro que sí.

—Déjate de chorradas, te estábamos esperando —gruñó Tachimukai mirándolo fijamente.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu presidente?! ¡Te voy a despedir! —gritó histérico el pequeño pelirrosa.

—… —sí, ese era Suzuno otra vez.

—Madre mía, ya se le subió a la cabeza —susurró por lo bajo Shirou mientras daba un suspiro.

—He~ tiene a quien parecerse —murmuró Goenji con una sonrisa burlona. Una vena se formó en la cabeza del peli plata y le dio un pisotón en el pie, haciendo que el peliblanco gimiera de dolor.

—A ver, Atsuya… baja ahora mismo y pon los pies en la tierra, ¡eres un estudiante que salió elegido presidente del Consejo Escolar, no eres un político! —le dijo Shirou… como buen hermano mayor que era.

—Ho ho ho~ —se reía Afuro de una manera particular mientras miraba a Atsuya con una sonrisa—. Qué lindo es nuestro presidente de esa manera tan dominante…

—¿Qué quieres decir, Aphrodi-san? —preguntó Tachimukai confundido mientras que Haruna lo miraba de igual manera… confundida.

—Bueno, mejor no digo nada —contestó con una sonrisa misteriosa que hizo que Haruna y Tachimukai se estremecieran de miedo… y Atsuya ignorante de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—¡Bien! ¡Como primera norma! ¡Haréis TODO lo que vuestro presidente os diga! ¡Es decir, tenéis que obedecerme en todo! —exclamaba el pelirrosa con una sonrisa de superioridad, después miró a su tesorero—. ¡Tachi! ¡Tráeme el periódico y un café!

—¡Piérdete! —gritó enfurecido el castaño con cara asesina.

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Goenji y pensó:

—_Dios mío, que caos… no sé en qué va a acabar todo esto._

—¡Bien! ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer? —preguntó emocionado el pelirrosa. Todos se miraron entre sí y, excepto Suzuno, miraron al presidente y pusieron una sonrisa tenebrosa haciendo que este se horrorizara—. ¿P-Por qué me… miráis así? ¡Estáis conspirando contra mí! ¡Es un Golpe de Estado!

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de todos y susurraron:

—Bájate de la nube…

Minutos después…

—¡Me estáis explotando a propósito! —chilló Atsuya mirando el enorme montón de papeles que tenía encima de su mesa—. ¡Afuro! ¡Encárgate de algunos!

—Verás Atsuya-kun —susurró el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa—. La verdad es que yo los miro y tú los revisas… ¿está claro? —acabó diciendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

El pequeño pelirrosa se sonrojó, pero después volvió la vista al frente algo nervioso.

—_¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso? ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Es porque parece una chica! _—pensó al descubrir la… ¿verdad?

Goenji se acercó a Atsuya y le extendió un papel, el pelirrosa le miró sin entender. Después el presidente puso cara de burla y soltó:

—Ah~ al parecer nuestro primer secretario no sabe leer.

—Oye —gruñó con una vena palpitando en su cabeza—, es para ver si apruebas la propuesta de los profesores. Quieren cancelar las excursiones porque quieres dedicar más horas de estudio a sus alumnos.

Todos, menos Suzuno y Goenji, miraron horrorizados al peliblanco haciendo que este se sobresaltara… ¿cómo?

—¡¿Eh?! —chilló el presidente—. ¡ESO ES TIRANÍA! ¡Rechazo la propuesta! ¡Ve junto a los profesores y díselo!

—_¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que reaccionaría así? _—pensó el primer secretario con una gota en la cabeza—. Oye guapo, que tienes que decírselo tú en la próxima reunión que tengas con los profesores.

El pelirrosa dio un respingo y miró hacia Haruna.

—¿Cuándo es la próxima reunión que tengo con los profesores? —preguntó mirando hacia la chica. Esta miró la agenda que había allí y contestó:

—El jueves en la hora del descanso.

Silencio. Eso fue lo único que se oyó. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de todo el Consejo al ver que su presidente ponía cara de horror.

—¡¿Otra vez?! Eso… ¡Eso es explotación infantil! ¡Atentan contra mí! —berreaba Atsuya como un niño pequeño—. ¡Y el Sapo estará allí obligándome a dimitir!

—¿El Sapo? —preguntó Tachimukai con duda. Unas lágrimas exageradas salieron de los ojos del pelirrosa, hasta que se paró y miró hacia Afuro, que se sobresaltó.

—¡Ve en mi lugar!

—Eso es cuando el presidente no está disponible o no asistió en todo el día, es cuando tiene que presentarse el vicepresidente —explicó Afuro con una sonrisa… otra que hizo sonrojar a Atsuya. Este carraspeó y se sentó derrotado en su cómoda silla.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya lo tengo! —soltó Atsuya de repente, haciendo que los demás lo miraran interesados—. ¡El jueves tendré que quedarme en casa porque me pillará la enfermedad de las vacas locas! —todo el Consejo lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro. Atsuya se hundió en la silla—. Bien, me ha entrado el sueño~, despertadme en media hora.

—¡Déjate de ideas raras y ponte a trabajar ya! —gritó Tachimukai harto de las tonterías de su jefe mientras le tiraba la grapadora. Atsuya la esquivó por los pelos y completamente horrorizado:

—¡Tachi! ¡Tu alma se está volviendo cada vez más oscura!

—¡Déjate de chorradas! —le reprendió con una vena en la cabeza. Goenji sonrió con burla y susurró:

—Si hablamos de almas oscuras, Shirou nos supera a todos.

Una sonrisa visiblemente forzada apareció en el rostro de Shirou, y miró a Goenji con cara asesina mientras tronaba sus dedos de manera tenebrosa.

—¿Qué dijiste, desgraciado?

—_¿Acaso eso no es un signo de alma oscura?_ —pensó Shuuya con una gota en la cabeza al ver la cara psicópata del peli plata.

—_Hombres… _—pensó la peli azul mientras daba un suspiro de pesadez, después miró hacia Suzuno, que parecía ser el único formal—. Suzuno-senpai, parece que nosotros somos los únicos formales, ¿verdad?

Suzuno la miró y después asintió, seguidamente siguió haciendo su trabajo. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la cara de Haruna y pensó sorprendida:

—_¡Pa-Parecía un robot!_

***~Raimon FM~***

—¡Hola a todo el instituto! ¡Estamos aquí en nuestra primera emisión! —gritó un pelirrojo con unos cascos puestos mientras una sonrisa de superioridad cruzaba su rostro—. ¡Y aquí está, vuestro GRAN Nagumo Haruya, para atender a todas vuestras preguntas! ¡Tengo aquí a mis compañeros, Kiyama Hiroto…

—Hola —saludó otro pelirrojo, pero este de ojos verdes y piel pálida.

—… Midorikawa Ryuuji…

—Tengo hambre~ —lloriqueó el peli verde mientras que Hiroto le palmeaba la espalda.

—… Endo Mamoru…

—¡Hola! —exclamó animadamente el castaño.

—… y Kazemaru Ichirouta! —acabó por decir el pelirrojo de ojos dorados.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? —preguntó educadamente el peli azul.

—¡Bien! ¡Tenemos que darle las gracias a Otonashi Haruna! —dijo de repente Endo—. ¡Gracias a ella pudimos abrir esta emisora de radio, y ahora podréis oírnos durante las horas del descanso!

—¡Quiero una napolitana! ¡No es justo! —chilló Midorikawa. Kazemaru resopló y gruñó:

—¡Cállate ya, helado con patas! ¡Que nos están oyendo!

—¿Helado con patas? —preguntó horrorizado el peli verde—. ¡Al menos yo no tengo pinta de emo!

—¿Emo?

Ambos se pusieron a rugir como perros salvajes, haciendo que los demás lo miraran con una gota en la cabeza.

—Bueno, ¡ya está bien! —dijo Hiroto, eso hizo que los chicos pararan, pero seguían mandándose miradas fulminantes. Endo suspiró y puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

—Bueno, ¡dejando a estos ineptos de lado… —empezó diciendo Nagumo con una sonrisa. Kazemaru y Midorikawa se ofendieron y gritaron.

—¡Eh! ¡Idiota!

—… vamos con las postales que nos mandaron!

—¡Al parecer tenían esperanzas de que la radio del instituto se abriera! —dijo Endo con una sonrisa luminosa—. ¡Nos llegaron montones, seguro que en el fondo sabían que Raimon FM se pondría en marcha!

—¡Y a continuación leeremos las postales! —soltó el pelirrojo de ojos dorados—. ¡Hiroto! ¡Lee la primera!

—¡De acuerdo! —dijo Hiroto mientras asentía, dirigió su mano hacia una cajita donde había una cantidad considerable de postales y cogió una—. A ver, leeré esta: "Hola Nagumo-san, quería felicitarte a ti y a tu equipo por abrir esta radio, el instituto necesitaba una. La verdad es que no quiero decir mi nombre, pero aclaro que soy un chico. Me da algo de vergüenza, pero diré sin tapujos que decidí escribirte principalmente a ti, Nagumo-san. He visto que eres un chico muy popular y quería preguntarte una cosa… ¿podrías darme consejos para conquistar a Suzuno Fuusuke? La verdad es que estoy bastante enamorado de él y quisiera saber qué harías tú en mi lugar. Gracias y buena suerte con Raimon FM". La verdad es que es una postal muy interesante, ¿no lo crees Nagumo?

—… —Nagumo en shock. Midorikawa se sobresaltó y preguntó:

—¿Q-Qué es lo que le pasa?

—¿Suzuno… Fuusuke? —preguntó aún sorprendido Haruya. El pelirrojo de ojos verdes sonrió y dijo:

—Sí, ese chico es miembro de…

—No, ya sé quien es —le cortó Nagumo mientras su voz se agravaba y ponía una mirada asesina. Cogió el micrófono que había allí y empezó a gritar totalmente furioso—. ¡ESPERO QUE ME ESTÉS OYENDO MALDITO ANÓNIMO! ¡COMO TE ACERQUES A SUZUNO FUUSUKE, TU VIDA CORRERÁ PELIGRO, PENDEJO! ¡TE MATARÉ, TE DEGOLLARÉ Y TE REVIVIRÉ PARA DESPUÉS MATARTE OTRA VEZ!

—¿Pero qué te pasa? —gritó Kazemaru sorprendido. Endo y Midorikawa se abrazaron con miedo y susurraron con lágrimas en los ojos:

—Qué miedo…

—¡N-Nagumo, cálmate!

—¡DI TU NOMBRE SI TIENES COJONES, IMBÉCIL! —seguía gritando el pelirrojo fuera de control—. ¡ERES DEMASIADO POCA COSA PARA SUZUNO, ESTÚPIDO! ¡VUELVE A TU AGUJERO Y NO SALGAS!

—¡Oye, no digas cosas así! —le reclamó Kazemaru. Nagumo se puso más furioso si era posible y chilló:

—¡Y UNA PUTA MIERDA! ¡DIRÉ LO QUE ME DÉ LA GANA! ¡VEN A DECIRME LO QUE PUSISTE EN LA POSTAL A LA CARA SI TIENES HUEVOS, CAPULLO!

—¡Ya está empezando a decir palabrotas fuertes! —gritó Midorikawa lleno de terror. Endo miró hacia todos los lados y después soltó desesperando:

—¡¿Dónde coño está el botón de apagado?!

—¡Aquí! —gritó Hiroto mientras presionaba el botón.

—¡SERÁS CAPU…!

*PIIIIIP* FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN

* * *

**So! Hasta aquí el capítulo de mi nuevo súper-ultra-mega alocado fic! Nah! (?) XD Espero que os haya gustado, es principalmente de comedia, y creo que se nota! XDD**

**Este fic surgió de la nada, pensando en el Consejo Escolar de mi instituto (que ya no es instituto, me voy a la universidad por fin! TwT soy feliz! :3) y salió esto tan… extraño y alocado! XD **

**Por cierto, soy la única que se dio cuenta de que Suzuno no dijo nada en este capi? De que Nagumo está locamente (TOTALMENTE LOCO! xDD) enamorado de Suzuno? De que Tachi es algo violento y Goenji infantil? Oh, y Aphrodi parece la mamá de todos! XDD**

**Dadle una oportunidad a este fic, tiene risas aseguradas, os lo prometo! :3 de verdad! no decepcionaré a nadie! (o eso intentaré :D) Iba a comentar el capi con Dia-chan (mi querida sobrina! :3) en este capi, pero**

**Cuidaos mucho, hasta pronto! ¿Reviews?**


	2. ¿Con esfuerzo se consiguen resultados?

**Hola de nuevo! xD tan tarde actualizando este fic... si se puede llamar así! XD no sé porque, pero pensé que ya había puesto hace tiempo el capítulo, que cosas, al parecer no fue así! xDD bueno, me disculpo y lo siento, de verdad! **

**Aclaro que hay tres OCs en este fic: Erizawa Sunako (yo XD), Kanato Kobato (mi querida sobrina! :3) y Matsuri Mitsuko (mi primita! w)... no va a haber más, solo era para meter tres fujoshis en este alocado fic, además de que ellas me pidieron meterse! XD**

**Las advertencias son las mismas que las del capi anterior, solo que la locura se incrementa por momentos! (?) Disfrutad!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

* * *

**2. ¿Con gran esfuerzo se consiguen grandes resultados?**

La primavera era hermosa y una estación digna. Aunque los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Los chicos del Consejo Escolar, estaban faltando muchas veces a sus obligaciones para poder estudiar y sacar buenos resultados.

—Oh~ mañana hay examen de literatura —susurró Atsuya mirando el libro de lengua con duda y aburrimiento—. Me acabo de enterar… ¿qué temas entran?

—_No, ahora enserio… ¿cómo demonios salió elegido presidente alguien así? _—pensó Tachimukai observando al pelirrosa con una rayas azules de incomprensión recorriendo su cara—. Son los temas 16, 17 y 18. ¿Vas a estudiarte todo hoy? No te dará tiempo.

—Nah~, me los ventilo esta noche todos, ya verás como los saco —susurró el pelirrosa mientras una risa tenebrosa salía de sus labios, haciendo que Haruna y Tachimukai se horrorizaran.

—¡O-Oye! ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa? —gritó alterada la peli azul. El castaño puso una sonrisa maliciosa y soltó:

—Estoy seguro de que no te darás estudiado todo para mañana, Atsuya. Ya veremos lo bien que se te da…

La semana que viene…

—¡Bien! ¡Os entrego los exámenes! —dijo la profesora de lengua, Itami Hinako, esposa del profesor de matemáticas, con una sonrisa—. ¡Hay muchos buenos resultados, estoy muy contenta!

—Ummm… nada mal —susurró Tachimukai mirando su examen, que tenía un nueve de nota—. ¿Qué tal Haruna-chan?

—B-Bueno —susurró algo deprimida—, he sacado un seis, pensé que sacaría más.

—No te preocupes, la próxima vez sacarás mejor nota —le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa, la peli azul se sonrojó y le dijo un tímido "gracias", después Yuuki miró hacia el pelirrosa y preguntó con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Y qué tal el señorito estudio-un-día-antes? ¿Malas notas?

—¡Chachi! —exclamó Atsuya con una gran sonrisa y alzando el pulgar en señal de victoria, enseñando el diez que había sacado.

—¡No puede ser, joder! —exclamó Tachimukai totalmente pasmado.

…

En la case de 2º…

—_D-Debería haber estudiado un poco más _—pensó Shirou algo deprimido al ver el cinco que se llevó con el examen de historia—_. ¡N-No pasa nada! ¡Este examen era difícil y por eso costó! ¡Ah, como me gustaría tener la habilidad de Atsuya estudiando el día antes, parece una máquina!_

—¿Qué tal el examen, señor problemas? —peguntó Goenji con una sonrisa burlona. Una vena se formó en la cabeza del peli plata y gruñó:

—¡No te interesa! ¿Y a que viene eso de señor problemas? ¡Deja de joder!

—Joderte es lo único que se me da bien —susurró el peliblanco con voz insinuante, haciendo que Shirou se sonrojara hasta en la raíz del cabello. Una vena aún más grande palpitó con fuerza en su cabeza y gritó:

—¡Tú! ¡Pervertido acosador! ¡Deja de fastidiar!

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Aphrodi y suspiró. Después miró su nota y vio que tenía un ocho y medio, sonrió al ver que tenía una buena nota. Seguidamente clavó su vista en un peliblanco de ojos azules y preguntó:

—¿Y tú que tal, Suzuno?

—Bien —susurró el chico mientras le mostraba su examen con un espléndido diez. La gota que tenía Afuro se hizo más grande y pensó:

—_Yo más que bien, diría excelente._

—¡Qué dejes de fastidiar!

—Ah~, que lindo te ves enfadado, Shirou-kun.

—¡No me llames Shirou-kun, capullo!

—_Y estos dos siguen igual… _—se dijo mentalmente Aphrodi mientras lloraba con pena.

Al día siguiente…

—¡Las cuentas no dan! —gritó alterado Tachimukai observando unos papeles—. ¿Por qué no? ¡Atsuya! ¿Qué ocurre con las cuentas?

Una mirada acusadora del pelirrosa hacia el castaño, hizo que este lo mirara sorprendido.

—Tachi… —susurró el pelirrosa, haciendo que el otro lo mirara interesado—. Ya has estado chupando de los fondos monetarios, era de esperarse del Ministro del Banco Central.

—¡Deja de hablar como si fuéramos políticos! —gruñó el castaño con cara asesina. Un suspiro de resignación salió de los labios de Shirou y se masajeó las sienes.

—No te molestes con Atsuya, Tachimukai… estará insoportable todo el año, así que déjalo.

—Sí, está más insoportable que tú… que ya es decir —soltó de repente Goenji revisando unos papeles. Una vena se formó en la cabeza de Shirou y chilló:

—¡Un día de estos te mataré!

—Ja, empieza ahora intentándolo —dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que el peli plata se enfadara más.

—¡Defiéndete, cobarde pelo pincho!

Shirou empezó a tirarle cosas y Goenji las esquivaba sin ningún problema. Suzuno observaba eso con aburrimiento, alguna vez llegaban hasta él cosas desviadas, pero las esquivaba con facilidad.

Afuro tan solo suspiró resignado y soltó un suspiro, era de esperarse que empezaran a pelear en cualquier momento.

…

—Mi padre dice que debería empezar a trabajar para tener mi propia paga… ¿te lo puedes creer, Tachi? —soltó Atsuya de camino a casa mientras fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? —preguntó el castaño encogiéndose de hombros—. No veo cual es el problema, así no tienes que esperar a que tu padre te dé la paga semanal, cada mes recibirás tu paga y dependiendo de cómo lo gastes, te podría durar hasta el mes que viene.

—¡Soy un presidente! ¡No puedo hacer grandes esfuerzos! ¡Como sigas diciendo cosas raras te voy a despedir!

—Sí, sí… lo que tú digas —susurró el castaño por lo bajo mientras daba un suspiro de resignación. Shirou tan solo puso una mano en su frente y dijo:

—Es normal que papá te dijera eso… recuerda que le exigiste que querías el triple de lo que me daba a mí.

—¿El triple? —se sorprendió Haruna. Atsuya bufó fastidiado.

—¡Pero si lo merezco!

—A ver, Atsuya —empezó diciendo Shirou—. Recapitulemos: normalmente soy yo el que saca mejores notas que tú, las del otro día solo fueron un despiste porque estaba hasta arriba de exámenes; por algún extraño motivo saliste elegido presidente del Consejo, pero aún así me gustaría saber cuándo harás bien tu trabajo; le contestas a papá todo el tiempo, eres molesto, cabezón, orgulloso, prepotente y, lo más grave… ¡crees que eres un político!

Atsuya miró a su hermano mayor por un momento, después ladeó la cabeza a un lado y preguntó:

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

—¡Tú eres el problema!

…

Todos los chicos del Consejo Escolar se encontraban trabajando en silencio… eh, cosa rara en ellos. El caso es que trabajan en silencio hasta que empezaron a escuchar ruidos en el pasillo.

—¡Que los hagan callar, no dejan que el presidente se concentre! —exclamó Atsuya molesto, por una vez que trabajaba en serio… miró a Haruna y le informó—. ¡Hazles callar!

La chica suspiró e hizo caso omiso de la orden del pelirrosa. Este se sorprendió y empezó a berrear molesto, cosas sobre próximos despidos y gatos de tres patas.

—¡Por toda la corte celestial! ¡Cállate ya! —gritó Tachimukai. Atsuya lo miró mal y, alzando una ceja, soltó:

—¡No eres nadie importante para mandar en mí! —después miró al peliblanco callado que había allí—. ¡Suzuno, ve tú y hazles callar!

El peliblanco le miró una mirada gélida que hizo que Atsuya lo mirara con la boca abierta y temblando levemente.

—¡Entonces quien los hace callar! ¡Cada vez gritan más!

—Atsuya… —susurró Shirou con una vena en la cabeza—. ¡Eres tú el que cada vez grita más!

—Ah~ no es solo Atsuya el que está gritando —susurró Goenji con una sonrisa burlona. Shirou se enfureció y gritó:

—¡Cierra el pico, pincho blanco!

—Ho ho ho~ —y esa era la risa de Aphrodi.

De repente, la puerta sonó y Atsuya, como buen presidente, gritó:

—¡Ocupado!

Tachimukai solo se llevó una mano a la cara mientras negaba con la cabeza. Finalmente, se levantó y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una chica de cabello castaño muy largo y recogido en dos coletas al estilo de Miku Hatsune, sus ojos eran de color violeta y tenía puesta una linda sonrisa.

—¡Bien! —dijo el Sapo, que estaba al lado de la castaña—. Ella es Kanato Kobato, vuestra nueva secretaria del Consejo Escolar. ¡Espero que seáis amables con ella! ¡Y por primera vez, vosotros seréis los que solucionéis un caso de rebeldía, hacer que los alumnos rebeldes no causen problemas!

—¡Traigo una rebelde! —exclamó Kobato haciéndose a un lado y dejando ver a la chica que tenían detrás. Todos los miembros del Consejo Escolar la miraron detenidamente, y después lanzaron unos chillidos de horror, retrocediendo lo máximo posible.

—¡E-Es… Ella es…! —exclamaba Haruna con horror. Tachimukai la miró con algo de miedo y dijo:

—Sí… es Erizawa Sunako.

Delante de ellos, había una chica de cabello negro con mechas rojas y ojos dorados con varios piercings en la oreja derecha, llevaba en uniforme de las chicas. Agarrada a su falda, había una cadena brillante y plateada, era lo que más destacaba en ella.

Erizawa Sunako, el terror del instituto Raimon, estaba allí frente al Consejo para que estos mejoraran su conducta… sí claro, no la mejoró con amenazas de los profesores y seguro que obedecería a los alumnos… ¡menuda estupidez!

—Bien, me voy… ¡recordad de poner a Erizawa en su sitio! —exclamó el Sapo yéndose mientras que Sunako le mandaba una mirada de odio puro—. ¡Ah, se olvidaba! ¡Dimite niñato! Ahora sí que me voy…

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de los presentes y un suspiro pesado salió de los labios de todos.

—¡Maldito viejo! —gritó Atsuya—. ¡Púdrete!

—¡A ver ignorantes! ¡He traído a Sunako-chan para que habléis con ella! ¡No para que esté aquí perdiendo el tiempo! —dijo de repente Kobato, haciendo que todos la miraran sorprendidos… y parecía tan dulce y tierna, ¡era todo lo contrario!

—No pasa nada, Kobato-chan… cuanto más tarde, más me divertiré con ellos —susurró Sunako deprendiendo de su falda su cadena—. ¡Sebastian se divertirá mucho con vosotros!

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de todos, excepto de Kobato, y todos volvieron a retroceder.

—¡Oye! ¡Que nosotros no sabíamos que teníamos que hacer eso! —se apuró a decir Atsuya—. ¡No tenemos porque corregir tu comportamiento! ¡Por mi puedes irte! Por cierto… ¿quién es Sebastian?

Sunako tensó su cadena y susurró:

—Esta es Sebastian…

—¿Una cadena? —preguntó el pelirrosa, después se echó a reír. Grave error. Kobato se apartó disimuladamente mientras que Sunako alzaba su cadena y golpeaba la mesa del chico.

Todos se quedaron mudos mientras la chica miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad a los demás. Sunako finalmente miró la hora y susurró:

—Ah, dentro de poco tengo que ir a trabajar, así que no me molestéis… ¿vale?

Atsuya suspiró con alivio al notar que la rebelde ya no tenía ganas de matarlos y se giró en dirección a su nueva secretaria.

—¡Wa! ¡Usagi-san! ¡Ve a por Misaki! —exclamó Kobato emocionado viendo Junjou Romantica en la televisión que había allí. Atsuya se quedó con la boca abierta y gritó:

—¿Qué demonios estás viendo en horario de trabajo? ¡Haruna! ¡Dile algo!

La chica se encontraba sonrojada mirando eso y susurró por lo bajo:

—Vamos… Usagi-san… adelante…

—_No… ¡Tú no, Haruna-chan! _—pensó Tachimukai llorando de incomprensión. Shirou se sonrojó por lo que veía y exclamó:

—¡Oye, apaga eso! Por cierto, ¿de dónde demonios sacó esa televisión?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te estás imaginando que soy quién te está haciendo todo eso? —preguntó Goenji con una sonrisa pícara y burlona. Shirou le lanzó una mirada asesina y apretó su puño, seguidamente le dio un duro puñetazo en la boca del estómago, haciendo que el peliblanco quedara casi KO.

—Así aprenderás a callarte antes de decir cosas tan pervertidas, secretario erótico de pacotilla —le gruñó Shirou con un tono asesino. Los demás lo miraron impresionados… excepto Suzuno y los que estaban pendientes del anime yaoi.

—Por dios —susurró Afuro mientras ponía una mano en su frente y suspiraba resignado.

—Por cierto, Erizawa-san —susurró Tachimukai con algo de miedo mientras miraba a la pelinegra—, ¿en qué se supone que trabajas?

—¿Ah? En una cafetería cosplay… —respondió la chica realmente tranquila. Todos, menos Suzuno y Kobato, le miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par y pensaron:

—_¿Por qué será que le va como anillo al dedo?_

—¡Adelante Usagi-san! —gritó Kobato emocionada. Atsuya la fulminó con la mirada y ordenó:

—¡Apaga eso ya!

—Buen trabajo, Kobato… —susurró Suzuno… a saber por qué. Tachimukai lo miró y replicó:

—¡No le elogies, Suzuno-san!

***~Raimon FM~***

—¡Y ya estamos de vuelta! ¡Raimon FM se puso en marcha de nuevo! —gritó un alegra y optimista Nagumo Haruya en la hora del descanso—. ¡No entiendo porque cerraron la radio, pero estoy feliz de estar de vuelta!

—¡¿Cómo que no lo entiendes?! ¡Empezaste a soltar insultos como un desgraciado! ¡Por tu culpa casi cierran la radio! —exclamó Kazemaru intentando matar a Nagumo. Endo se sobresaltó y agarró al peli azul:

—¡Kazemaru, contrólate! ¡No empecéis peleas o nos cerrarán la radio de verdad!

—¡Eso es! ¡Hazle caso al cabeza de balón! —soltó Nagumo mientras se reía. Una vena se formó en la cabeza de Endo y miró al pelirrojo con instintos asesinos.

—¡¿A quién llamas cabeza de balón, tulipán amorfo?!

—¡Endo-kun! ¡Cálmate! —decía Hiroto que intentaba detener a Endo junto con Kazemaru. Midorikawa soltó un suspiro y después informó:

—Bien, como estos están ocupados intentando detener a Endo Mamoru en modo asesino, presentaré a nuestra nueva compañera que formará parte de Raimon FM… ¡Matsuri Mitsuko! Aunque por alguna extraña razón todo el mundo la llama Mily… ¡bien pues…! Ah, qué asco… tengo hambre, Mily preséntate tu misma.

—¿Eh? —soltó una chica nerviosa, tenía el cabello rubio y largo, con mechas rojas y de ojos rojos carmesíes—. A-Ah… pues, me llamo Matsuri Mitsuko, e-es un placer… voy a ser l-la nueva compañera d-de Nagumo-san y el resto… ¡espero que n-nos llevemos bien, jeje!

—B-Bien —dijo Hiroto algo rasguñado por culpa de Endo—, hoy no nos pondremos con tarjetas pues la última vez… no nos fue muy bien.

—¡Pero si hicimos un programa explosivo! —exclamó Nagumo con una sonrisa de superioridad. Una vena se formó en la cabeza del pelirrojo pálido y susurró:

—Tú cállate.

—Mily-san, como es tu primera vez en la radio, ¿quieres ser tú la que hable? —preguntó Kazemaru amablemente. Esta se alteró un poco y negó con la cabeza evidentemente nerviosa.

—¡N-No, Kazemaru-san! ¡E-Eso sería muy vergonzoso!

—Como quieras —musitó el peli azul con una gota en la cabeza. Endo sonrió y dijo:

—¡Yosh! ¡Tenemos un invitado especial! ¡Saludad a Fudou Akio!

—¡Ya era hora! ¡Me estaba cansando! —gritó Fudou mientras le tiraba una botella de agua a Endo, este la esquivó por los pelos y lo miró mal.

—Es mejor que no tenga nada de violencia este programa de radio, Fudou… no quiero que cierren la radio —susurró Midorikawa con aire asesino. Todos lo miraron con horror y Kazemaru dijo:

—Oye… ¿no eras tú el que protestaba porque la hora de la radio era en el descanso y no podía comer?

—¡Me da igual! ¡Le cogí cariño a la radio y punto!

—¡Vamos a empezar con la entrevista! —soltó Nagumo, después se volteó hacia Fudou—¡Confiesa cobarde! ¡Estás saliendo con Kido Yuuto! ¡No lo niegues!

—No lo niego —contestó el castaño mientras ahogaba un bostezo con su mano.

—_Vaya… por cierto, ¿cuál es el fin de la entrevista? _—pensó Hiroto con una gota en la cabeza.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó de repente Mitsuko—. ¡Cuéntame todo! ¡Absolutamente TODO!

Todos la miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ¿tan tímida y ahora eso? ¿En qué momento se hizo casi todo el mundo bipolar?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ahora mismo estoy un poco molesto, Kido y yo usábamos la hora del descanso para "desestresarnos", ya sabes —comentó Fudou con una sonrisa pícara. Todos se ruborizaron y soltó Endo:

—¡Esas cosas no se dicen!

—¡Kido nos va a matar! —gritó Midorikawa con miedo. Hiroto suspiró y susurró:

—No antes que a Fudou.

—¿Y qué más? —preguntó Mily emocionada.

—¡Eh! ¡Nada más de eso! —dijo Kazemaru cortando la extraña entrevista—. A ver, ni siquiera sé porque llamasteis a Fudou, ¿qué se supone que nos va a decir él? ¿Algo sobre su vida personal? ¡Es absurdo!

—De hecho, ya he dicho cosas de mi vida personal —susurró Fudou mientras se acomodaba en su silla. Kazemaru suspiró y contestó:

—Mejor no digas nada.

—So, ya veo —se rió Nagumo mientras miraba a Kazemaru—. Lo que pasa es que se siente celoso por no tener novio, pobrecito… y pensar que está enamorado de cierta persona que está entre nosotros…

—¡E-Eh! ¡Cállate! —gritó el peli azul sonrojado, maldito Nagumo… se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Endo.

—¿Ah? ¿Enamorado de quién? —preguntó el castaño de la banda algo preocupado—. ¿Quién te gusta?

—Pues… yo creo que… —empezaba a decir Mily. El peli azul la miró con horror y soltó desesperado:

—¡No digas nada!

—Creo que os habéis olvidado de mí —dijo Fudou—. Bueno, creo que voy saliendo, tengo que hablar con el cubo de hielo Suzuno sobre el trabajo de historia que nos tocó hacer juntos.

Y como si un rayo lo golpeara, Nagumo se incorporó y soltó:

—¿Cómo que Suzuno? ¿QUÉ TIENES QUE VER CON SUZUNO, ESPECIE DE MOSCA?

—¿Mosca? ¿No se te ocurre otro apodo? —preguntó Fudou mientras se reía.

—Oye, ¿no has oído que les tocó hacer un trabajo de historia juntos? —intentó razonar Endo con Nagumo. Este lo miró realmente mal, haciendo que Endo se tensara.

—¡Es una trampa para acercarse a Suzuno, cabeza de balón! ¡SOLO QUIERE FORMAR UN TRÍO CON ÉL Y KIDO!

—Oye, oye… ¿de dónde has sacado esa idea? —preguntó Fudou con una gota en la cabeza.

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE SUZUNO!

—¡Nadie dijo eso! —gritó Fudou mientras lo miraba mal, pero después se dio cuenta de una cosa y sonrió de forma pícara—. ¿Estás enamorado de Suzuno?

—¿Eh? —de repente Nagumo se paró y se sonrojó al máximo, jugando con sus dedos de manera nerviosa—. E-Esto… yo… quizás un poco… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡TE DIGO QUE NO!

—_No eres muy convincente… _—pensaron todos con una gota en la cabeza. Mily sonreía y preguntó:

—Y una cosa… ¿cuál de vosotros está más enamorado?

Nagumo y Fudou miraron a la chica y seguidamente se miraron entre sí. Una sonrisa orgullosa escapó de los labios e Fudou y contestó:

—¡Obvio que yo! ¡Desprendo amor por los poros de la piel!

—¡Ja! ¿En qué mundo? ¡Yo estoy mil veces más enamorado que tú! —le reclamó Nagumo. El castaño de corte mohicano lo fulminó con la mirada y replicó:

—¡Mira quién habla! ¡El que no se puede ni declarar!

—¡Que te den! ¡Yo soy el que más enamorado está!

—_Espera… ¿esto no es un poco contradictorio con lo que Nagumo dijo antes? _—pensó Hiroto con una gota en la cabeza.

—¡A CALLAR! ¡MI AMOR ES MUCHO MÁS FUERTE! ¡KIDO LO SIENTE EN CADA DESCANSO!

—¡¿DESDE CUANDO ESO ES AMOR?! ¡LO QUE SIENTES TÚ ES UNA CALENTURA QUE NO PUEDES CON ELLA, CAPULLO!

—¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE, GILIPOLLAS?!

—¡Eh chicos! ¡Si seguís así, esta vez nos cierran la radio! —soltó Hiroto algo alterado. Endo asintió y dijo:

—Venga, no os pongáis así… ¡y sobre todo no os insultéis!

—¡VOY A METERTE UNA PALIZA QUE NO VAS A VOLVER A DESPRENDER "AMOR"! ¡PREPÁRTE!

—¡AQUÍ TE ESPERO, GALLINA PELIRROJA!

—¡FIGHT! —exclamó Midorikawa de repente, el resto le miró sorprendido—. Lo siento sentí que debía decir eso.

—¡Ah! ¡No, esperad! —gritó Endo sobresaltado—. ¡No os tiréis las sillas! ¡Las sillas no!

—¡Que alguien les pare! —soltó el peli verde algo asustado. Kazemaru lo miró con una gota en la cabeza y respondió:

—Pero si fuiste tú el que les animó para que pelaran.

Mientras tanto, las sillas volaban de aquí para allí. Nagumo y Fudou seguían discutiendo sobre quién era más "amoroso". Mily los miró curiosa, hasta que cogió una libretita y empezó a apuntar algo.

—¿Qué haces, Mily-san? —preguntó Kazemaru curioso mientras esquivaba las sillas. La rubia sonrió y contestó:

—Esto me dio ideas para escribir un fic yaoi…

—_¿Es en serio? _—se preguntaron mentalmente los cuatro chicos que no peleaban en esos momentos.

—¡VOY A MATARTE, HIJO DE…!

—¡Que alguien le dé al botón de apagado! —exclamó Endo.

—¡Voy! —Hiroto rápidamente le dio al botón de apagado.

—¡¿AH SÍ?! ¡PUES TÚ ERES UN…!

*PIIIIIIP* FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN

* * *

**Bien! ya está! xD Suzuno habló! sí! xDD aunque fuera poco, pero al menos habló! jajajaja me pregunto si sabe lo que Haruya dice en la radio! XD**

**Que tal este capítulo? ya es infumable el fic y queréis dejarlo? no sé, es por saber! xDD siento haber tardado, espero que no vuelva a pasar! jajaja**

**Bueno, me gustaría saber que tal os parecieron los OCs? divertidos? innecesarios? patéticos? merecen chocolates? (?) xD Aunque en realidad da igual, van a seguir apareciendo! xDD porque les tengo mucho aprecio a mis familiares virtuales (?) y porque creo que quedan bien! xD**

**Agradecimientos a: Hime-chan kyu, sakura kaname, Guest (ponte un nombre la próxima vez! :3), Mary-chan92, abel kun, Miku Soseki y Leviatan-sama.**

**Arigato! Gracias por los reviews, me hicieron mucha ilusión! QwQ de verdad, gracias! :'3 Pues aquí me despido! Sayo y cuidaos mucho! Hasta el próximo capi!**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
